


30 minutes

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, Jealousy, Loki's broken heart, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has enough of Loki's madness and leaves him for Stevie. Bad choice. Loki wants revenge. Someone dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on '30 minutes' by Tatu, one of my favourite songs. It's just so sad.

Loki never would have thought it could end like this. Or that it would end at all. Tony was his, they understood each other, they _saw_ each other. There was no need of wearing their masks, they could be honest, vulnerable yet safe. Tony made him laugh, something Loki did quite rarely. He did not know he was able to laugh in the bedroom, lying with someone who knew his secrets, who could crush him instantly. But they did laugh, even if a bit nervously. Loki used to consider himself a lone wolf, too proud to depend on anyone. Others would only hurt him, trust was for fools. Was he even honest in that attitude? Was he just waiting for someone who cared about him so much that they broke the walls he built around himself? It was equally frightening and exciting, taking this risk, letting Tony in.

Soon Loki appreciated being in a relationship, knowing that despite everything, there was this one person that he belong to. They belong to each other and Tony swore he would never leave. After the first big fight, Loki was both angry and scared that Tony would kick him out. That was it, he thought, Tony must have regretted meeting him. Tony just smiled, seeing Loki so distressed. 'You idiot,' he said. 'People don't break up because of one disagreement.' Loki was so relieved that he awkwardly embraced Tony, just to hide his embarrassing tears.

He relaxed, stopped being so anxious about the smallest detail. Tony told him he accepted him. Loki did not have to pretend to be someone else, he could just be himself. It was agonising, painful and horrible to be loved, to open up to another person, it hurt- it hurt so good. That strange, unnatural happiness he felt, it blinded him. He missed all the warning signs, too smug to doubt Tony.

One morning, Tony made him breakfast, a real breakfast, freshly ground coffee, buttery toasts, he diced the fruit the way Loki liked- it was too good, Loki should have known. Half way through the meal, Tony put his mug down and calmly announced:

'It's over.'

Then he added that they could not be together anymore, that Loki was too complicated, too damaged to function in a normal relationship and more lies like that. Loki ignored all of them because he knew, he knew what it was really about. Someone less damaged, someone easier, someone _else_. Fucking Tony couldn't control himself, he just had to prove that he could have anyone.

'Steve Rogers, isn't it?'

'No, Loki, it's you. Thor warned me that-'

Oh, so it was Thor's fault? Of course. Thor hated Loki, even when they were little he would take away Loki's toys. Baby Loki would cry and wonder why no one came to soothe him.

'You need to move out.'

 

Loki felt betrayed. Nothing new, he scoffed. His family, why did they even wish to bring him back to Asgard? To hurt him more? It would always end like this, always, with everyone. What made him think it could be different this time, it was always the same, always. No matter what Loki did, he was always left alone.

Although Loki was unable of killing Thor or Odin, he could take his chances with Tony. Loki's burning hatred of him, perhaps he saw in Tony all those who dared to hurt him, who broke his trust. Loki still loved him, in some desperate way. It only insensified his fury when he saw them together. Tony and Rogers. They seemed so happy, carefree, unaware of Loki watching them. How could Tony be so- when did he get over Loki? Why wasn't he sad? He knew how Loki was suffering but he didn't- he did not _care_. He forgot, now focused on his Captain. 

 

The idea came to his mind before dawn, at this empty grey hour that inspires the worst ideas. Loki tried not to think too much about it, he had a goal, a plan, something to focus on. Thor would know and he would blame Loki. Therefore, Loki could not use magic. Something effective and- The car. The bomb. That was it. 

It was not that easy to plant the bomb, his eyes full of tears, he had to wipe his face quite often. It was all Tony's fault, he repeated to himself. It was pointless- he didn't want to kill Tony. He just wanted him back but it was impossible, Tony hated him, Tony despised him. One cannot love someone as pathetic and weak as Loki. Like his father, his _two_ fathers never loved him- because he never deserved it. Loki tried, really tried to be worth of someone's love but it always ended the same way, always the same way.

His second thoughts disappeared when he noticed Rogers at Tony's side. Oh, the happy couple going for a ride. They would pay for everything. Loki saw them getting into the car, fastening the seat belts, they did not need that. Tony put the key into ignition, last chance to stop it. Last-

The explosion threw Loki on the ground. The hot wave and the suffocating smoke. No screams, no sounds. It ended so fast. Loki watched the flames, the wreck, it was all done, he got his revenge. He could now rebuild his walls.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot imagine Loki being happy. He's one of those literally unable to be happy, to love. Frostiron is so dysfunctional, it pleases my evil heart.


End file.
